


maybe not the wisest

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Wisdom Teeth, because every fandom needs more wisdom teeth/anesthetic confessions fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: “I’m not your nurse, Matteo,” he smiles. He gets a wide grin in return. “We’re here to take you home.”Matteo tries to wink, not quite managing it. He can’t wink at the best of times - something David will never not find endearing and also one of the cutest things he’s ever seen - and being high off his ass doesn’t help. “With a smile like that, you can take me anywhere, anyway, anytime.”Or, Matteo gets his wisdom teeth removed and says a bit too much about his feelings for David.





	maybe not the wisest

**Author's Note:**

> What's a fandom good for, if there aren't wisdom teeth removal fics?

David has always hated hospitals. Even with Jonas beside him, he can’t shake the feeling of unease.

 

“The only thing wise about Luigi and they’re removing them,” Jonas sighs, shaking his head.

 

David laughs. “How long have you been waiting to make that joke?”

 

“Oh, weeks.” He looks exceedingly proud of himself.

 

“How many more times are you going to make it?”

 

“Countless. But he still makes fun of me for what  _ I  _ said when I got mine removed, so it’s fair.”

 

David shakes his head with another laugh. “Of course. What did -”

 

“Matteo Florenzi?”

 

David and Jonas both stand quickly, a nurse interrupting their conversation.

 

“He’s done with surgery,” the nurse says. “Everything went well.”

 

David sighs with relief. He knew there was no reason why it wouldn’t be fine, it’s a standard procedure, but he’ll always worry when it comes to Matteo.

 

“He’s still a little out of it,” he warns, “so it may take a moment before he recognizes either of you.”

 

Jonas is practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement. “But can I film him?”

 

The nurse nods with a grin. “If he lets you.”

 

“Ah,” Jonas sighs happily. “Revenge is sweet.”

 

“What if he doesn’t say anything funny?”

 

“It’ll probably be stupid, at the very least,” Jonas says, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

 

“So much of what he says is stupid, how will this be any different?”

 

Jonas snickers. “While mean, that is very true. He’s an idiot. Love that idiot, though.”

 

_ Me, too,  _ David thinks. Instead of confessing, he just laughs. “With all his faults, he’s pretty lovable, huh?”

 

“It’s the greasy hair and overall annoying and grumpy personality.” Jonas pauses and smiles. “I suppose he has good qualities, though.”

 

_ His sense of humour, _ Jonas doesn’t say. 

 

_ His intelligence, _ Jonas doesn’t say.

 

_ His loyalty, _ Jonas doesn’t say.

 

_ His lips, his eyes, his smile, _ David doesn’t say.

 

_ How all encompassing his hugs are, _ David doesn’t say.

 

_ How easy he is to fall in love with, _ David doesn’t say.

 

He shakes his head -  _ dangerous thoughts, Schreibner _ \- and follows Jonas into the hospital room.

 

Matteo is lounging on a chair by the bed, fully clothed, and struggles to sit up completely when he sees David and Jonas. He ignores Jonas with his phone out, and instead focuses on David.

 

“Why  _ hello, _ handsome.” He licks his lips and obviously checks David out. “You the nurse, sweetheart?”

 

David blushes but takes it in stride. They were told he may not recognize them, after all. Jonas is trying his best to stifle a laugh.

 

“I’m not your nurse, Matteo,” he smiles. He gets a wide grin in return. “We’re here to take you home.”

 

Matteo tries to wink, not quite managing it. He can’t wink at the best of times - something David will never not find endearing and also one of the cutest things he’s ever seen - and being high off his ass doesn’t help. “With a smile like that, you can take me anywhere, anyway, anytime.”

 

“Are you hitting on all your nurses, Luigi?” Jonas interjects. David turns to give him a thankful look, thinking he’s interrupting to save David, but he has a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Not all my nurses got a smile as sweet as - David?” He looks shocked, struggling to sit up even farther.

 

“Yeah, Matteo?”

 

“Oh, I love the way you say my name,” he replies dreamily. “I should have recognized those eyes. Prettier than anyone has a right to be. Those lips? Even your  _ eyebrows.  _ Beautiful.”

 

“Shut up and get your shoes on,” Jonas says, finally coming to David’s rescue.  “Do you need any help?”

 

The nurse clears his throat. “I’m going to fetch a wheelchair to help get you to the car.”

 

He leaves, smiling at Jonas and David knowingly.

 

“Don’t need a wheelchair. David is just going to carry me out. Right, baby?” He pauses to think. “After he’s helped me tie my shoes.”

 

David rolls his eyes but kneels in front of him. “Of course, your majesty.”

 

“I like the way you look on your -”

 

“Wheelchair!” The nurse had returned. David has never been so grateful.

 

“What about carrying me?” Matteo pouts. “Some kind of boyfriend you are.”

 

David freezes. Jonas can’t manage to keep quiet any longer and bursts out laughing. “Uh, Matteo. You know we’re…not dating, right?”

 

Matteo looks shocked. “But - I have all of this gay inside for you. You’re telling me I love you this much and we’re not even together?”

 

Jonas is in hysterics behind him; David mirrors Matteo’s shock.

 

“I don’t know about the love inside of you, but we’re definitely just friends.”

 

Matteo manages to make his soft ‘dude’ sound as sad as any Shakespearean tragedy.

 

-

 

“We ever talking about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Your feelings for Matteo,” Jonas replies. The two were sat by the ping pong tables, Abdi and Carlos having just gone home. It’s rare that he and Jonas chill without Matteo, though, and his presence is suddenly missed. Matteo never tries to bring up feelings. David coughs.

 

“I have…two feelings where Matteo is concerned, and neither of them are romantic.”

 

“Only two?” Jonas smirks.

 

“One,” he starts, completely ignoring Jonas. “Fond but completely platonic annoyance because it’s Matteo and he’s annoying but in a good way.” Jonas nods, giving him that. “And two, pity.”

 

“Pity?”

 

“You’re his best friend, of course I pity him.” He dodges Jonas’s punch, hoping friendly banter will distract Jonas.

 

“We all have many feelings for Matteo. Fond annoyance is a good one, though. But stop changing the subject.”  _ Dammit, of course the bastard wouldn’t be distracted.  _ Jonas rolls his eyes. “I know how you feel, David. I see how you look at him. I saw your response to him high off his ass.”

 

“He was hitting on me! Explicitly! In front of medical staff I didn’t know!” He stops. “Wait. How I look at him?”

 

“You look at him like he’s the fucking sun, dude. If he’s in the room, you literally only have eyes for him.”

 

David feels his mouth open in horror. “Does -”

 

“He doesn’t know,” Jonas interrupts. “He’s an idiot with poor self esteem.” Jonas pauses to look down, suddenly looking melancholy. “I hate that he’s always surprised when people care about him. But, in this situation it’s good for you I suppose. And don’t worry, he looks at you exactly the same.”

 

Something dangerously close to hope begins to bloom in David’s chest.

 

“He does?” David feels himself blush.

 

“Yeah, dude. I probably shouldn’t tell you that, but you two need to pull your heads out of your asses.”

 

David whines but is interrupted by the sight of a figure walking towards them. It’s Matteo, of course it’s Matteo, but his eyes are focused on his feet and he hasn’t seen them yet. When he does look up, he seems to only see Jonas.

 

“Jonas, dude, got your message, what did you want to talk about? You okay?” Before he can continue with his questions, he sees David sat next to Jonas; he immediately turns to leave without a word, not even trying to cover up the fact that he’s been ignoring David for two weeks now. Jonas rolls his eyes and grabs him by the collar before he can run off.

 

“No.” He shoves him towards David. “Talk. This bullshit has lasted two weeks too long.”

 

With a pointed look at David, he leaves, whistling as he walks away.

 

David and Matteo are left shuffling their feet and avoiding eye contact. Matteo is the first to break the silence.

 

“So - weather’s been nice lately.”

 

“Really? The weather?” David rolls his eyes. “You can do better than that, Matteo.”

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Matteo sighs. “I’m too embarrassed.”

 

“We’ve all said things we didn’t mean while high, Matteo. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Matteo looks deep in thought. If it was any other time, he’d crack a joke, saying how dangerous it is that Matteo’s thinking so hard. Now isn’t the time for jokes, though.

 

“But what if -” he takes a deep breath. He hesitates, opening and closing his mouth, before seemingly bracing himself. “What if I did mean it?”

 

David’s “Oh?” is no more than a whisper.

 

“Yeah.” Matteo sighs, turning to look away; he runs a hand through his hair nervously. “I understand if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

There’s a silence that lasts a beat too long. The hope that was blooming in David’s chest earlier has become all encompassing.

 

“Why -” David clears his throat. “Why would it make me uncomfortable?”

 

“Because you’re one of my best friends?" He looks incredulous. "And I just told you that I have feelings for you?” 

 

“Why -” David repeats, trying not to smile. “- would that make me uncomfortable, if I feel the same way?”

 

Matteo, who had been staring at his feet, looks up sharply. “You mean -”

 

“I have feelings for you, too.”

 

If David thought the hope in his own chest was all encompassing, seeing it mirrored on Matteo’s face is breathtaking.

 

“I never thought you’d feel the same way,” Matteo admits. “You’re just...you’re everything, yeah? You’re cool, and handsome, and funny, and I’m just. Me.”

 

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about you, Matteo,” David says softly. “You’re incredible.”

 

David has seen Matteo blush many times, but there’s something about knowing his words are the cause that makes his heart pound. He knows he’s blushing at Matteo’s words, as well.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Now they’re stood in the middle of a park, grinning stupidly wide at each other. David’s never felt this sort of happiness.

 

“Do you want to - date me? Me?”

 

“Yes, I believe I do. God knows why.” David’s cheeks hurt, a grin so wide it feels like it’s splitting his face in half.

 

“God knows why, the man says,” Matteo scoffs, moving closer. “It’s my amazing personality, and my handsome face, and my sexy body -”

 

The first kiss they share is barely a kiss; just two smiles pressed against each other. The next is better, Matteo’s fingers soft on David’s cheeks.

 

“Maybe I’d like to date you, too,” Matteo whispers.


End file.
